


The Reality of Illusions

by conversekitten



Series: The Pen is Mightier Than the Sword [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, I've had this idea for a while and didn't get to write it down until now, this was written after I saw the end of chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: A cartoon is a world of happiness, a land where there are no limitations. At the end of the show everything is wrapped up into a neat bow that will go on the next big thing. It would only make sense that Joey would want to live in a world such as this, where you can change the outcome every time.But life is no cartoon and there's no happy ending.
Relationships: None
Series: The Pen is Mightier Than the Sword [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707703
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Reality of Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> A story I’ve been wanting to write for a while ever since I rewatched the ending to Chapter 5 of the game.
> 
> Enjoy the angst!

Joey whistled to himself as he washes the dishes for the 100th time that same week. Henry had been coming through the loop almost every day now which meant Joey would have to get more creative with the obstacles that were put in the man’s way. Maybe he could throw in a few more scenes with Sammy or take away the axes from the studio?

Joey chuckles to himself. That would certainly be entertaining to watch. Henry trying to use a broom to defend himself from searchers and Sammy using the dustpan.

It was then that Joey heard the door to the apartment open and he cleared his throat when he heard Henry enter the kitchen.

“Henry! So soon? I didn’t expect you for another hour yet.” Joey said, the rehearsed line sliding off his tongue like syrup.

“Yeah sorry, I thought I’d come by a little early before I went with Linda to visit her parents.”

Joey stopped and the bowl he had been holding slowly slid out of his soapy and wet hands, before falling to the floor and shattering.

“Shoot! Geez Joey you have to be more careful!” Henry said before he walked over and started carefully picking up the pieces.

It was when Joey recovered from his shock that he took a good look at Henry. The man was dressed in tan pants and a blue sweater to keep out the spring chill and his greying hair was combed nicely.

No ink stains, no wrinkled clothes, no bandages, and no dead look in his eyes.

“What’s going on?” Joey said as Henry picked up the last shard of the bowl and threw the pieces in the trash.

“You have to be more careful, alright? Now c'mon let’s have lunch. I brought some sandwiches from the corner deli.” Henry said as he went over to the kitchen island and opened a bag he had put down on it.

Joey staggered over to the kitchen island and braced his hands on it to stay balanced. What was going on? Why did Henry look like that and what had happened to the power he had held over the other man?

“Did you break it?” Joey asked and Henry looked at him confused.

“No Joey you dropped the bowl when you were washing dishes. Did you take your pills today?” Henry said.

“No, no! I meant the loop Henry! The loop!” Joey said, angrily pointing to the kitchen door. Henry frowns and looks at the door for a minute before sighing and rubbing his eyes.

“Not this again Joey.” Henry said lowly.

Joey scowls and hobbles over to the wheelchair before sitting down and wheeling over to the kitchen door. He is able to open it but stops when the fresh spring air blows over his face. There were birds chirping and cars driving down the road until they disappeared over the horizon.

No.

This wasn’t possible.

In a fit Joey wheeled the chair back into the kitchen before slamming the door shut, which made Henry sigh and turn to face the old man.

“Joey let’s not do this today, okay? Let’s put on a record and have some lunch then we’ll see about going for drive to the park, okay?” Henry said gently.

Joey couldn’t hear him since his mind was clouded with fear. Had Henry really broken the loop? Freed everyone? There had to be proof that things were still the same!

Joey suddenly remembered the ink machine in the spare room and he wheeled out of the kitchen with Henry slowly following. Joey reached the door to the room and he opened it only to be met with an empty guest bedroom.

“But……it was here….the ink machine…” Joey said incredulously.

Henry took hold of the back handles of the wheelchair and turned Joey around to face him.

“Joey just sit tight and I’ll get you some water and your pills okay?” Henry said but Joey shook his head.

“No Henry, it was there…. it’s always been there! The ink machine, the studio behind the door, Alice, Boris, Bendy and…..the story!” Joey said as he wheeled over to his drawing desk and fumbled with a few drawings before finding the one of Henry in the studio fighting Sammy.

“Look! See? The story says you should be in the studio-”

“Joey…”

“Fighting Sammy and running from bendy-”

“Joey.”

“And then you get to the end and-”

“Joey!”

The old man looks up at Henry who is no longer calm and looking incredibly upset and on the brink of tears. Henry sighed as he rubbed his eyes and knelt down so he and Joey were eye level.

“That’s just what it is Joey, a story. The studio had been foreclosed on thirty years ago which is when you retired due to your poor health. Bendy, Alice and boris aren’t real. They’re just characters from the cartoons we made together, just lines on a page. This whole loop you keep talking about is just me coming by every day to see how you’re doing, bring over some groceries if you need them, and make sure you’re taking your pills. Now I’m going to go get those for you okay?” Henry said before standing and going to the kitchen.

Before he did that Henry picked up the kitchen phone and dialed a number.

“Hi, it’s Henry Stein…..yeah he’s having another episode….I think this one might be the worst yet….okay see you soon.”

Henry hung up the phone and got some water for Joey before getting the pill bottle out of the kitchen cabinet. He shook two pills into his palm before taking the pills and water to Joey.

“Here you go old friend.” Henry said putting the pills in Joey’s right hand and the glass of water in his left. Joey looked at the pills, then the water, back to the pills, then up at Henry. Before Joey could speak there was a knock at the door. Henry answered it and in walked a man dressed in a doctor’s coat carrying a medical kit bag.

Joey looked shocked. “Dr. Hackenbush?”

The man frowned as Henry closed the door and they both came over to joey. “Mister Drew you know perfectly well that I’m Dr. Malworth. I’ve been your physician for years. Now it seems we’re having another episode so I’m just going to increase the dosage of medication so-”

“NO! YOU’RE DR. HACKENBUSH AND HENRY, YOU SHOULD BE IN THE STUDIO! NO! NO! NO!” Joey shouted as he threw the pills aside and the water glass at the wall as it shattered. Henry quickly wrapped his arms around Joey in a tight hug to keep him from thrashing or falling out of the wheelchair as the doctor looked in his bag. He pulled out a syringe of liquid and tapped at it before carefully injecting Joey with the fluid. Tears trickled down Joey’s face as he looked up at Henry.

“Why don’t you believe me?” Joey whimpered out his voice cracking. Henry sighed as he gently rubbed his friends back.

“Because it’s time to face reality.” Henry simply said before he and the doctor helped Joey to his bedroom. Henry helped Joey into bed and covered him with the blankets before he rubbed the old man’s back to help him fall asleep.

As he began to slip into unconsciousness, Joey grabbed Henry’s wrist and then gently intertwined their fingers. The old cartoonist’s smile was the last thing Joey saw before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Henry felt tears in his eyes as the doctor put a hand on his shoulder.

“Mister Stein….we have arranged a room for him at a very nice retirement community. He’ll receive the utmost care and you can visit him every day. Do I have your permission, seeing as he made you power of attorney, to send him there?” The doctor said.

Henry was quiet for a very long time then he sighed, squeezed Joey’s hand, and nodded his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos, constructive criticism, and comments down below because I post new content every day!


End file.
